The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a method of manufacturing the same.
Examples of electronic components using a ceramic material include capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, thermistors, and the like.
Among these ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) has advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, and an easy mounting feature.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor is a chip type condenser mounted on a board of several electronic products such as computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), cellular phones, or the like, to perform an important role in charging electricity therein or discharging electricity therefrom and has various sizes and stacked forms depending on the use and the capacity thereof.
Recently, in accordance with miniaturization of electronic products, demand for microminiaturized and ultra-high capacitance multilayer ceramic capacitors has increased to be used in the electronic products.
Therefore, a multilayer ceramic capacitor in which thicknesses of dielectric layers and internal electrodes are decreased to obtain microminiaturized electronic products and a large number of dielectric layers are stacked to obtain ultra-high capacitance electronic products has been manufactured.
In multilayer ceramic capacitors for an electric device, high capacitance and a feature that short circuits do not occur at the time of occurrence of cracks are required.
Particularly, when impacts are applied to the multilayer ceramic capacitor, in a case in which cracks occur in the multilayer ceramic capacitor to cause the occurrence of short circuits in a portion at which cracks occur, a risk that an error will occur in an electronic component using the multilayer ceramic capacitor may be increased.
Therefore, a technology for preventing the occurrence of short circuits even in the case that cracks occur in a multilayer ceramic capacitor has been in demand.